The eyes of the Sky
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: Sawada's Tsunayoshi's life was weird from the beginning but it reached a whole now concept of weird when a mysterious and handsome man by the name of Reborn took him away from his home claiming he is the sole heir to the Vongola Famiglia and the son of Giotto Vongola, the first vampire ever. R27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This story is something that just came to me last week and I had a lot of desires to write it so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

'Well here I am again. In the same situation and condition I been in since I started middle school, beaten to a pulp and left to grovel in myself pity by my tormentors, AKA my classmates and some senpai's as well.' I thought bitterly as I tried to get up from the floor of the back of the school where I was bullied and beaten almost regularly, and then abandoned. As I tried to get up my aching and abused muscles and limbs begged me to stay down on the cold, solid ground but I couldn't comply since school was over a while ago and I have to go home before Hibari-san finds me here, and beats me even more than I already am.

'Sure I can out run them but what good would that do me? They're here every day and they'll eventually get me one day or the other. And running away from them will probably make them angrier and it would make the beatings fiercer. Its better if I just give them my money and lunch when they ask for it; when I cooperate it isn't has half as bad like when I don't have money on me when they ask for it. Those are the really bad days I don't want to relive. Besides outrunning them means giving away my secret. I can't let them know that I'm not normal. Well in a different level in which they already think because they already see me as a weirdo, clumsy idiot anyways.' I thought about the sad truth.

My breath hitched when I finally got up and tried to move because of the pain in my ribs where a particular strong kick had been received.

I moved to collect my bag that had been forgotten until now and walked slowly to the main gates of the school. Praying that Hibari-san already left them to go someplace else because I couldn't deal with him right now.

When I reached the schools court yard I release my breath in relief when I see that the cost was clear of any wondering aloof prefects.

I slowly make my way home through the streets of Namimori in my disheveled appearance, still holding my ribs from the wave of pain I received earlier and I still was receiving this very moment.

When I reached the corner of the street and turned right down the path, I could make out in the distance a blurry figure of a sign announcing the name of the street. It was too far away to make out what it said so out of boredom I decided to do what I always do. I focused on the street sign, that was at least 600 hundred feet away, and in a matter of seconds it cleared up immediately to the point that I could make out what it said perfectly as if I zoomed in on it with a camera that has a lot of zooming range.

This is another secret and another reason as to why I prefer my antisocial and introverted life style. If people found out about my hyper vision, like I call it, and my inhuman speed and strength, they would call me a freak. And some scientist and doctors are going to want to take me away so they can test me all day every day to see what makes it possible for me to do this things I been able to do my whole life.

I don't want that so I rather they ostracized me for being clumsy and having bad grades and being bad at sports, or at least that what they think. Well for the most part because I really do have bad grades, those aren't on purpose but everything else is so I can keep my secrets well a secret.

I arrived home and entered as quietly as possible to avoid being seen this way by my mother. I climb the stairs and go to my room where I have a first aid kit for this precise situation and start taking care of my wounds.

I also wrap my ribs in bandages that come for when people bruise their ribs. I bought this when they first bruised my ribs two years ago.

I changed out of my bloody and dirtied uniform and in to some casual clothes before going downstairs to greet my mom and have lunch with her and her only seeing as my father is almost never home. His job is so demanding that he has to travel a lot out of the country leaving me and my mom alone most of the time.

I ate lunch with her and went to _try _and do my homework before I gave up, took a shower and went to bed early.

I stood next to my bed, took out the familiar, little blue box from my desk drawer and cautiously took out my brown contacts without a mirror. I put them in the little box and went to bed.

Almost instantly I felt darkness incase my mind making me fall into a deep sleep.

**Reborn's P.O.V:**

I walked around the empty streets of Namimori town at 3 in the morning. I started wondering around the streets out of boredom since the long and compulsory meeting was over and I haven't been here in years I decided to look around the place.

As to why Luce wanted to come here to Japan for such a simple meeting is out of my comprehension. I planned on questioning her on her unusual decision but didn't find the appropriate time today.

No matter I'll ask her later when we're alone.

As I reached the end of a street I felt it.

Or more like smelled it.

A strong aroma. It was positively intoxicating and powerful. And it belonged to a human.

I haven't smelled anything like it before. And that's when I felt the other presences in the area. It looked like I wasn't the only one who noticed the scent in the air considering the amount of strong auras I'm sensing right now. Auras that can only belong to one creature in this world.

Vampires.

Of course I would now how a vampire's aura would feel considering I'm one myself.

I decided I would follow the strong scent and find out who exactly is it that is drawing so much attention to themselves, and take he or she for myself as a late night snack.

I knew I wouldn't have to bother with the others going for my snack because of tiny scent and one second of my presence being exposed, and the others will be running for the hills. And I can't blame them; I am after all one of the strongest vampires and the strongest of the Arcobalenos.

And as I predicted, when I reached the house where the scent was coming from I stopped hiding my presence and all who were close and nearing the house from the shadows, scattered leaving me alone.

'Wise move.' I thought.

I looked at the plaque that was by the gates of the house. It read 'Sawadas'.

So that was the last name of my soon to be meal. I jumped over the gate with ease and located the room of my prey in a matter of seconds since I could feel_ his, _I find out in this distance that it indeed is male_,_ presence and smell his scent more clearly now being so close to the source. I jumped up very high in to the air and grabbed on the window sill of the room where it was coming from. I quietly opened the window and stealthily climbed in.

The room was dark but it was no problem for me since I'm a predator of the night, I have perfect night vision. I could see the room was kind of messy and on the left corner there was a bed. In the bed was the source of the delicious and enticing smell that is driving my senses haywire and awakening my hunger.

I took a step closer to the boy snuggled in the blankets of the bed. He couldn't be older than 16 years old. He had brown, spiky hair that went in all directions; a round and cute face with porcelain skin. All in all the kid was adorable and I wasn't ashamed in thinking this way because I long ago found out I was gay so it no problem.

I stretched a hand and ran it through his hair gently as to not wake him and then I moved it to his neck, were his jugular is located. My fingers touched warm, soft, smooth skin.

That's when the kid opened his eyes.

I stood frozen in shock at what I saw. My eyes widened something they practically have never done.

A pair of big orange eyes with a touch of gold near the pupils were staring back at me groggy from sleep.

Eyes I have only seen in one man in my entire 600 years of life.

Eyes that belong to _that_ blood line.

The eyes of the Vongola, more precisely Giotto Vongola.

This kid is the son of the first vampire that ever existed.

My thoughts were interrupted along with my state of shock when I notice the kids eyes widening signifying that his awake and very much aware of my presence in his bedroom.

He opened his mouth, ready to scream.

**To be continued…**

**Well that's all for now.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think and if it's worth to continue.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Hope you guys are all well. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The reviews made me happy and motivated me to write chapter two. I'm glad you guys liked it and enjoy the vampire plot with R27. I just love that couple and the whole vampire thing so I wanted to make story with both.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

_This kid is the son of the first vampire that ever existed._

_My thoughts were interrupted along with my state of shock when I notice the kids eyes widening signifying that his awake and very much aware of my presence in his bedroom. _

_He opened his mouth, ready to scream._

**Reborn's P.O.V:**

My hand shot out to cover his mouth before he could utter a single word, much less yell and warn the others. I quickly grabbed his hands, which were currently trying to pry my hand from his mouth in vain, with my free hand and held them in an almost bruising grip above his head. I placed my right knee and his bed and leaned in. Our eyes made contact and if I was someone else I would have gasp at the sight of those glowing bright orange eyes focusing on me. It was quite mesmerizing but it wasn't the time for this sort of thoughts.

"Make a sound and I will kill you and then I'll kill your family. Do I make myself clear?" I told him and as I said this I felt his body going still under me before he started to shake slightly, out of fear. I saw tears start to swell up in his eyes.

He gave a weak nod. With that I relaxed my grip on his wrists somewhat but I didn't release them. My gaze held his for a few more seconds before lingering down his whole body. Analyzing what was made visible since he was still under his sheets. I looked back to meet his gaze again.

"What's your name?" I asked or more like demanded as I let my hand hover over his face just in case he was bold or stupid enough to actually yell even though I warned him of the consequences. Which by the way were only half true. There was no way I was going to kill the boy that I know for certain is the only heir of Vongola but his family is a whole different story since they have no value to me.

He looked at me with pure fear in his eyes.

"S-sawada Ts-sunayosh-hi." He stuttered in response.

"Tsunayoshi." I tested the name out load.

"Now tell me Tsunayoshi, how old are you?" I asked with curiosity since it will give me a time frame of when Giotto Vongola was here.

"S-seventeen." He said with fear and confusing laced in his soft voice. It was understandable considering he just woke up to a stranger staring at him in the middle of the night in his room, then he was pinned down by said stranger, threatened and then asked his age. It would have confused anyone.

"Hn, you look younger than that." I stated absent mindlessly.

"W-want do y-you w-want?" He asked me while his eyes bore into mine.

"Tell who your parents are?" I asked him in return while ignoring his question.

"Wh-hat?" Tsunayoshi asked, startled by the sudden question.

"Are you deaf? I asked who your parents are." I repeated the question even though I don't like repeating myself.

For a moment something else flashed in his bright eyes, something other than pure fear. It was courage and determination. I imagine it came from his desire to protect those he loved.

"Why would I tell you?" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, the fear in his voice now gone replaced with a hint of anger.

I grabbed his chin forcefully and lowered my head so are faces were inches away and I could stare directly into his eyes. My grip on his wrists tightened again.

"I believe you are in no position to talk to me like that. Let me remind you who is in charge here, me. I asked the questions and you answer them. Now _tell _me." I said in a dangerously low voice that shows that my patience is running thin.

Tsunayoshi flinched at the tight grip on his chin and hands. My tone of voice made the courage drain from his body as well as his color. He looked up at me in fear once again and shivered.

"Sa-awada Iemitsu a-and Sawad-da Nana." He responded in a whisper while averted his gaze.

"Your biological parents." I said after his answer.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about? They are m-my biological p-parents." Tsunayoshi exclaimed. His confusion made him stuttered less at least. It was getting annoying.

"You sure about that?" I asked him. His eyes widened and looked at me in disbelief.

"W-what do y-you mean? And who a-are you anyways?" Tsunayoshi asked franticly.

"The names Reborn." I told him after I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him my name and ignored the first question since I can tell by his reaction that he really doesn't know as to what I'm referring to. I can also tell if his lying and right now he isn't. Now that I knew that he doesn't know about it I lessened my grips on him.

"R-reborn? Wait what did y-you mean if I was sure a-about my parents?" He asked me.

"Never mind, you obviously don't know." I stated.

"Don't k-know about what?" Tsunayoshi demanded in a weak voice which had no effect on me.

"Enough of that and lower your voice, I don't want the others to hear us." I told him in a serious tone with my normal neutral expression.

"B-but-" I caught him off.

"I said enough." I said a little harsher this time, making the brunet under me flinch at my tone.

I looked at his alarm clock that was placed on his desk and saw that it was already 3:27 AM. It was getting late and there's only a two hours in a half before the sun comes up. I had to get going if I wanted to make it back to the place I'm currently staying at before dawn. I looked back at Tsunayoshi in deep thought.

It's decided then, I'll have to take him with me to keep an eye on him to make sure he isn't targeted by other vampires or they will also find out who his blood line is and then it will just turn into a blood bath for the boy. Also I just discovered Vongola has a son, there's no way I'm giving that or him up. He can be very useful in the future.

I better begin making my way back but before that. I looked at Tsunayoshi with a predatory gleam in my eyes as I licked my lips hungrily. He saw this and started to panic and struggle to get free without success.

I moved so I was now straddling his hips as I watched him wiggle under me, trying to get away. It was an amusing sight to behold. I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. I had a firm grip on his wrists and chin now as I tilted his head to the right so I can have better access to his jugular. I grazed my nose against his neck first, taking in his scent. He smelled of strawberries which I thought was weird for a male but strangely enough it suited him. I started planting butterfly kisses down his neck making him squirm more and gasp in surprise.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing? S-stop, nhh…" He said and ended with a moan as I kept kissing his neck.

He started stuttering a lot again but what was an annoying earlier is quite endearing at this moment. I kept making him moan until he couldn't speak anymore. The only noises coming from his mouth were incomprehensible noises of pleasure.

I was smirking smugly now. I liked the jugular feeling him shiver and his pulse accelerate. Then without warning I bite into it. My hand went back to his mouth as I bite him knowing he was going to yell out of pain which he did but it was muffled by my hand. Tsunayoshi was sobbing now as tears made their way down his pale cheeks.

I sucked his blood greedily. It had a unique taste that is unknown to me, unlike anything I ever tasted. It was magnificent, exhilarating and delicious. It was like my own personal drug; I never wanted to stop and to be honest I almost couldn't, not with the sensation of power that overwhelms my body with every drop of blood I take from Tsunayoshi. I never had problems with myself control but right now I was finding it really hard not to suck this boy dry. I heard him moan out of pleasure now as I kept sucking his blood but then I felt him go limp under me and realized that if I don't stop now I'll kill Giotto Vongola's kid. That thought had me pull back.

Tsunayoshi was unconscious by the massive amount of blood lose. Good thing he's a vampire or half vampire right now at least, otherwise he wouldn't have withstand that. I took more than you would normally take from a human if you wanted to keep them alive. In other words he better be thankful for his vampire genes or he would be dead right now. I checked his pulse and breathing and saw that they were present but weaker than normal, but that is to be expected. I licked the still bleeding wound that marked him as mine so the others would know who he belonged to.

With that I released him and stood up. I bent down and picked Tsunayoshi up bridal style before jumping out the window. I landed on my feet gracefully and jumped over the fence with ease even with the added weight. I made my way back to my temporary home and arrived at 4: 15 AM without any mishaps.

I went to my room and laid the brunet on my queen size bed before I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit that the place had when I found it abandoned. I dressed his wound and left the room for a while to attend to some other impending matters.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

When I woke up I instantly knew I wasn't in my bed or room for that matter. I had no idea where I was or how I got here but I did know I did know my neck hurt, a lot. I sat up on the bed that had black sheets and reached up with one hand to touch my neck only to flinch at the contact since it was sore. But it was bandaged. Who would do that? Was it the same person who brought me here? Where am I? What happened? Is daytime already, how long was I asleep?

This and many more questioned flooded my mind so fast it almost made me dizzy. I looked around the room only to see it was quite simple. The walls were gray in color, the room had a queen size bed, a desk, a lamp, a chair, a big window, a door to the bathroom, one to the closet and the other most be the exit. That was all and all I could think about is what happened to me last night or this early morning?

I tried recalling what I did yesterday and remembered going to school, being late, being humiliated by my teacher again, being bullied again, being beat up to a pulp again, going home, eating and going to bed. Wait then I felt something and woke to…

Ahhh a man, a man was in my room and he pinned me down and started asking me weird things that made no sense. Then he got aggressive and bite me. He freaking bite me like, like…

A vampire, oh my God he was a vampire. That explains why I didn't feel him at first when he entered and why I can't remember anything else after that. That Reborn guy sucked so much blood out of me I passed out and then he brought me here.

Oh dear God I have to get out of here before he gets back. I sprang out of bed and headed for the door hoping he wasn't here right now. I reached for the door handle as my heart beat raced and I gulped as I quietly as possible opened the door a little to peak out. I didn't see anyone but I did see a door that must lead to the outside world so I decided to take my chances and make a run for it. I only took four steps before there was a blur of black and orange, a gust of wind before me and I crashed against something firm but warm. As I fell backwards I felt a pair of long, strong arms snacked around my waist and pull me into a hard chest.

My eyes widened in realization that I been caught and my panic grew and my heart dropped to my stomach as I recognized the strong smell of this person who is now holding me as the same man that was in my room earlier and presumably brought me here.

"You weren't thinking of leaving now were you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A deep and dangerous voice rang in my ears as I felt the panic and utter fear overwhelm my entire being.

I was trapped in an unknown location with a vampire.

**To be continued…**

**Finally done with chapter 2.**

**Hope you enjoyed that. There is a lot more to come so please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
